Kohona Resort
by T'Liana
Summary: The employees of the Hidden Leaf restaurant send their hardworking boss Naruto to Kohona Resort for a week of relaxation. He finds a lot more than relaxation. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: LEMONS! The was my first experiment with yaoi lemons (which you can probably tell). The restaurant is based off one I worked at and the resort is based on the Novotel Twin Waters Resort. That resort actually inspired this whole story. Enjoy!

Oh, minor pairings: LeeSaku, ChoIno and NejiTen. Just because.

Chichi - father

Hahaoya - mother

o.O.o

 **Chapter 1**

Sighing, Naruto Uzumaki closed the Bill Book and rubbed his face. Tonight had been busier than usual, with several large groups eating at the restaurant, and he'd had to bring in every employee to cater for the extra people. On an average night seventy people came through between six and eleven, but tonight there was well over one hundred. Thank God the holiday season was almost over and they could take a break.

As manager of the prestigious restaurant Hidden Leaf in Sacramento, California, Naruto had little to no life outside of work. He spent every spare hour working to keep on top of all the bills, expenses, invoices and employee payments. It left no room for a social life but he didn't mind as long as his restaurant was functioning. His restaurant was everything to him, given that it had belonged to his chichi before he'd died. Naruto had several fond memories of standing in the kitchen with his chichi, cooking all sorts of delicious dishes for the guests. Sometimes he would be allowed to serve the food to his guests and he'd loved that more than cooking. Now he was the manager _and_ a waiter and his schedule was always full.

He had ten employees who had worked faithfully at his side for most of the five years Naruto had owned the place.

Sakura Haruno was a twenty-five-year-old waitress. She had short hair that was dyed pink, a sweet countenance and she always put the customers' needs before her own, which was a good trait for waitresses. She was always the one Naruto could count on to come when he asked and they were good friends outside the workplace, despite not hanging out much. Sakura was saving up money to go to Medical School and he always gave her holiday shifts so he could help her out more. Her boyfriend Lee also worked at the restaurant.

Rock Lee was a twenty-nine-year-old bartender. He was loud and cheerful with a bowl-cut that matched his foster chichis, Might Guy. It was always worth talking to him after a long shift because Lee was always optimistic and never felt down unless someone called him 'bushy brows'. Well he did have thick eyebrows. He and Sakura had been dating for just over two years and he handled the bartending job and university with ease that Naruto envied.

Gaara Sabaku was a twenty-four-year-old chef. He was pale and eyebrow-less with spiky red hair and a sour expression. Often he was sullen and grumpy, but that was just his personality. He'd had difficulty getting a job previously due to his past with juvie, but Naruto had hired him anyway because the man was a genius with food. Since being hired, Gaara had pledged his loyalty to Naruto as thanks and was always there at midnight to help clean up the restaurant and set up for breakfast the next day. From someone like Gaara, that loyalty meant a lot.

Shikamaru Nara was a twenty-six-year-old bartender. Always lazy and bored-looking with his black hair tied up like a pineapple, he'd been sacked from countless jobs for slacking off instead of working. Despite this, he had impressive skills with mixing and pouring drinks that Naruto was pleased to have. The manager overlooked Shikamaru's laziness as long as he served the drinks on time and didn't mind if Shikamaru fell asleep while cleaning up. From what he knew, the man also worked as a teacher's aide at a local high school and working with teenagers was exhausting work.

Choji Akimichi was a twenty-five-year-old chef. He had a bad reputation amongst other restaurants, with many other chefs saying he ate the food he cooked. Again, Naruto took him in and set him to work as the chef that tasted the food and plated it up for service. He also made a deal with the chef: if Choji didn't eat heaps of the food for guests he would receive more for his own dinner. Choji was grateful for Naruto accepting him as part of the Hidden Leaf staff, and had struck up friendships with all the other chefs with his easy-going attitude. That attitude had won the heart of one of the waitresses.

Ino Yamanaka was a twenty-five-year-old waitress. She was blonde, beautiful, and was flirted with by many of the guests. When Naruto had opened his restaurant for employment offers she had been one of the first to send in her resume and had been hired almost immediately for her skills with dealing with customers. She'd eagerly signed up to work every Saturday and Sunday, as she went to night school during the weekdays. Naruto was very lenient with her hours, as he knew she needed to put more focus on night school so she could complete her education and go to university. He knew she wouldn't leave his employment for a while because she was in a steady relationship with her fiancée Choji, and he had no intention of leaving such a good work atmosphere. Where he went, she went.

Shino Aburame was a twenty-eight-year-old chef. Deemed creepy by many, Shino was actually a socially-awkward man who had difficulty talking with people. Naruto had given him a weeks' trial run to test his skill in the kitchen, and hired him after careful deliberation. Since being hired five years ago the man had become friends with the other chefs and always met his cooking deadlines. He was always there on time and earned every cent he was paid.

Hinata Hyuga was a twenty-two-year-old waitress. When she was twenty Naruto had accepted her as a trainee and taught her everything she knew. Initially shy, Naruto's gentle encouragement had led to her finding confidence and looking up to her boss with respect. She got mad at anyone who insulted the restaurant staff and stuttered cutely every time it happened. For many employees, Hinata was their little sister and they looked out for her.

Kiba Inuzuka was a twenty-six-year-old chef. He'd worked in the restaurant as a teenager when Naruto's chichi was in charge and continued to do so once Naruto took over. His dog Akamaru had followed him to work once and Naruto had had to shut the half-grown beast in the back office with a hunk of meat and a chew toy to keep him occupied. Kiba had meekly cleaned up the mess his dog had made. He was a good chef and worked at the restaurant at night mostly, as he was a veterinarian during the day. His thick brown hair was always very difficult to shove into the chef's hat but Naruto forced him to wear it always. Kiba hated the hat.

Tenten was a twenty-nine-year-old front desk manager. She was the one who checked guests in and out, organised reservations and took care of numbers for the evening. Her job was easily the most difficult underneath Naruto's, yet she did it without complaint and always came in to say goodnight to Naruto before heading home to her boyfriend Neji Hyuga, who happened to be the deliverer for the restaurant. She was stuck-up at times, but was always willing to help out unhappy customers and that was a skill Naruto valued dearly.

The tired manager let out a huge yawn and checked the clock on his computer. It was midnight. Hopefully the others had made progress in cleaning and setting up for breakfast tomorrow. He stood, bones popping as he stretched, and exited his office, running a hand through spiky blonde locks.

"How's the set-up going?" he called, moving through the kitchen. Kiba was mopping the floors and Shino was wiping down the coffee machine. Lee and Shikamaru were cleaning glasses and organising cupboard space for the delivery tomorrow. Choji and Gaara were pushing tables into place and stacking chairs. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were laying tablecloths and cutlery in preparation for tomorrow. Tenten was on the phone with Neji, organising tomorrow's delivery of food and drink. Everything was on schedule.

Sakura nodded at him, her hands full of cutlery would in a tea towel. "We're almost done boss," she grinned. "You can go home soon."

"Awesome job guys," Naruto sighed. He crossed to where Hinata was placing folded napkins on the table and took a bunch. "Sakura, I've got you on the roster for tomorrow lunch, right?"

"Yeah, and Ino is in the morning." Sakura set down more knives and forks and glanced at the other side of the restaurant where Ino was placing glasses. "When do you plan on going home? Don't stay until two in the morning and then come back at eight again. It's not good for you."

"The holiday season is almost over anyway so I'll get more rest after that."

"Yes, you will get rest. You will get lots and lots of rest. Who knows, you might even get a holiday?"

He whipped his head around. "Sakura… what did you do?"

The pink-haired waitress grinned and clapped her hands together. Immediately the other employees converged on their blonde boss with secretive looks on their faces.

Gaara stepped forward. "You've done so much for us. For many of us, you took us in when no one else did. You work so hard to get us our pay and we've never thanked you for it. So now we want to thank you. Kiba, bring out the surprise!"

Chuckling, Kiba flourished an envelope above his head and smacked it against Naruto's face. "This is from all of us to thank you for being the best boss ever!"

"Guys, you really didn't need to…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he opened the envelope. "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "The holiday season ends next week and we've organised for you to take a week-long holiday at a five-star beachside resort. You need the break."

His stomach clenched as he looked up at the people who were closest to him. "And you put in all this money…?"

Shikamaru was the one who nodded lazily. "Yeah, Sakura insisted we put in fifty each to give you the best time possible."

"And besides," Ino said slyly, "you haven't had a boyfriend in what, five years? And you've been too busy with the restaurant to get any action. So use some of that money to get some lube and condoms and have a good time!"

Naruto smiled crookedly. "I could sue you guys for sexual harassment if you talk about my love-life again." He would never sue them, and they knew it.

"We care about you Naruto," Sakura said softly. "We want you to be happy. You've put so much energy into making us happy and we want to do the same for you."

There were no tears. Naruto may be soft, but he wasn't _that_ soft. Smiling weakly, he embraced his waitresses tightly, the envelope clutched tight in a shaking hand. When he pulled back the entire staff enveloped him in a massive group-hug. Even Gaara and Shino joined in and that meant more than the hug itself. It showed Naruto just how much his employees loved him and he felt honoured to be the recipient of such emotion.

"Thanks guys," he chuckled. "I'll be sure to take your advice."

o.O.o

Seven days later Naruto locked up the restaurant and turned to Sakura, handing over the keys.

"Take care of my baby while I'm gone," he told her, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. Sakura nodded and smiled, waggling the keys in front of his face teasingly. Chuckling, Naruto knocked her hand out of the way and strolled around the restaurant and into the underground car-park. His little Ford Festiva sat in its usual spot, looking somewhat forlorn since it hadn't been washed in a while. Naruto unlocked the car and climbed in, turning the key. It took two tries to get the car started, as the clutch was very grabby and resulted in the Festiva stalling a lot.

 _What a hectic week,_ Naruto thought, pulling out from the park. It had been hectic. He'd worked even harder than before to get all the timetables organised, the deliveries made and the bills paid for. The Bill Book had been handed over to trustworthy Tenten and Naruto was looking forward to his holiday even more. Maybe he did deserve it.

He lived fifteen minutes away from Hidden Leaf in an inner-city apartment. Pulling into his parking spot, he switched off the car and grabbed his jacket before locking the vehicle and climbing up several sets of stairs to reach his tiny apartment.

Upon entering, one stood in the living room. The kitchen was to the left and beyond that were the doors that led to the bathroom and the bedroom. Naruto hung his jacket beside the door and went straight to his bathroom, brushing his teeth well. He gathered up all his toiletries – toothbrush, toothpaste, cologne, razor, shaving cream, hand cream, moisturiser – and took them to his bedroom where his almost-packed bag waited. Biting his lip, he set the bag between a box of condoms and his pile of boxers. The bag was completely filled with shirts, pants and board shorts and Naruto took one last inventory check before zipping it up and setting it on the floor beside his bed.

Naruto let out a long sigh and collapsed on his bed, fully-clothed. He could worry about getting changed tomorrow before he drove for two hours just to get to the resort. Hopefully the weather would remain nice for the next week; otherwise it would put a crimp in his entire holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi - father

Hahaoya - mother

o.O.o

 **Chapter 2**

Kohona Resort opened for check-in at 7am. Naruto arrived at 10am and parked in the guest car-park, shouldering his bag and locking the vehicle behind him. It didn't look super-crowded as the holiday season had finished, with many families heading home at this time. He walked into the front lobby and was met with a soaring ceiling, wooden beams stretching across the entire length. It was huge! There was even an indoor fountain situated right in the middle of the huge lobby and he could see the pool beyond sliding glass doors. Beyond that was the ocean.

"Hello and welcome to Kohona Resort. How may I help you?"

Naruto turned to the check-in desk, grinning at the cheerful-looking man who had addressed him. "Hi, I have a reservation for one week in B-wing, Room 8. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"May I please see your identification?"

Naruto handed over his driver's licence. "Here we go."

The man typed into his computer and Naruto peered at his nametag. 'Iruka' looked up. "Yes sir, I see your reservation. It is prepaid. Here's your room key, a map of the resort, the meal schedule and activity schedule for the week. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks bud," Naruto grinned, accepting the papers. He crossed the lobby and checked the map, running his finger along until he found B-wing Room 8. A smile graced his face and he walked past the murmuring fountain towards the correct room.

It didn't take long to find the right room and he inserted the room key, hearing the door click open. The door opened easily and Naruto closed it behind him, surveying the comfortable-looking room with interest.

Okay, so it wasn't a luxury suite, but Naruto wasn't fussy about that. It had a carpet floor, a huge curtained window, a double-bed, a dresser and TV, bedside tables and a small kitchen and bathroom. The kitchen had all the basics like tea and coffee, a kettle, fridge and microwave. The bathroom had a spacious shower, toilet and sink.

Naruto got to work unpacking his things. He put his toiletries in the bathroom, his clothes in the dresser and the lube and condoms in the bedside table drawer (where he could easily access it in the right circumstance). When that was done he selected a decent pair of board shorts and changed in the bathroom, combing his hair carefully and applying moisturiser to make his skin glow. He wanted to look his best for when he went to the pool.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Naruto would admit that he was _hot_. His skin was like caramel in colour and defined muscles graced his body from his past in martial-arts. His hair was blonde and spiked up at odd angles, but he'd never had the desire to cut it. His eyes were a sparkling blue, dulled a bit by overwork, and he was hoping to get rid of the dullness in the ensuing week.

Naruto whistled as he tossed a towel over his shoulder and headed to the pool, his torso on display for everyone to see.

o.O.o

The last two days had been amazing. Naruto woke late, spent the morning in the pool, gym or ocean, engaged in all manners of activities that had been organised by the resort. One day it had been archery and beach volleyball, and the next had been kayaking and beach soccer. He'd gone to bed late after feasting on chips and chocolate while watching cable TV. He had B-wing's room service Kakashi to thank for the chips.

Yawning, Naruto rolled in his bed and fell out, thumping hard on the floor. He groaned and fumbled for the bedside table, pulling himself up weakly. Chip packets crinkled under his feet as he crossed the room to open the curtain and he squinted at the bright mid-morning light.

"Morning," he said to no one in particular, turning to survey the messy room. It really needed a clean. He spent the next twenty minutes collecting soiled clothes, chucking rubbish in the bin and straightening the room up. _There we go. All clean._

Naruto didn't bother showering and changed into his shorts immediately, heading out for his usual swimming time. Breakfast was a luxury lost on him and he skipped it, going hungry until lunch. He walked barefoot along the concrete path, foliage on either side. The bushes dropped off to reveal paths branching off into different wings and the luxury suites that had been built over the water. Just by looking at those structures Naruto could tell that the insides were huge. He reasoned that they were more commonly used as honeymoon suites as they were more private than most of the others.

The day passed ordinarily. Naruto sun-baked beside the ocean and went swimming in the waveless ocean, separate from the families that were also swimming. Lunch was seafood and he particularly liked the shrimp, though he would have preferred shrimp ramen. After lunch he went on to water aerobics and bike-riding around some of the surrounding tracks. The sun was low when he took the bike back to the activities shed and he went back to his room to dress nice before going down to dinner. He pulled on loose black jeans, an orange shirt, an unbuttoned dark-blue button-up and orange converse. Yes, he looked very good.

Dinner was a quiet affair and he sat by himself, feasting on scallops and calamari he'd pinched from the buffet. A pretty young girl tried to catch his eye as he ate, but he ignored her. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

Naruto finished his dinner and went straight to the resorts half-filled bar. It was a large social area with tables, couches and benches where people could socialise. The bar itself was in the centre of the room and travelled around in a rectangular shape, allowing people to see those seated opposite. Naruto sat at the bar and ordered straight-up sake, using the money his employees gave him to pay for it. He sipped the sake slowly, savouring the familiar flavour. Sake was easily his favourite drink, but he wouldn't say no to a scotch on the rocks.

The bartender, a pretty middle-aged woman with blonde hair and huge breasts, wiped the bench down in front of Naruto.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked.

"No, I'm just here for a drink. What are the mixes tonight?"

"Whatever you want that's on the list," she replied. She leant in closer, her breasts hanging slightly. "There's a handsome guy around the corner who looks really grumpy. Maybe you could cheer him up."

He looked at her sharply. "I'm sorry?"

She winked. "You've been here for the last two nights and you checked out the guys. You have no ring and no company, so I assume single and ready to mingle. That guy over there was checking you out when you walked in."

His face melted into a smile. "You're very observant."

"It's my job to be. Now get over there and cheer up Mister Grumpy-Pants."

Naruto nodded and held out his hand. "Thank you…"

"Tsunade," she replied, shaking it firmly. He grinned and slid from his seat, moving around the bar to sit next to the grumpy guy. Tsunade was right; he was handsome.

The guy was fair-skinned with spiky raven-black hair that stuck up at the back like a ducks butt and bangs that fell to either side of his face. His eyes were the colour of onyx, so dark that his pupils were barely visible. His right ear was pierced (reinforcing Tsunade's claim that the guy was gay) and he was dressed in tight black skinny-jeans and a dark purple button-up, showing off his well-muscled body. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of that ass in those jeans.

He sat heavily next to the raven, nodding politely. "Hi. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," the raven replied shortly, tightening his grip around his beer. "Are you?"

"I'd be better if you cheered up a bit," Naruto said lightly, feeling his grin light up the room. His smile caused the raven to turn his head and stare at him.

"You have a nice smile," the man said, his deep voice changing pitch.

Naruto winked. "You have a nice earring." _Hopefully that was subtle enough to let him know that I'm gay and interested._

The raven sipped his beer, smiling into the rim of his drink. His smile was gone when the glass was lowered. "So, how long are you staying?"

"I'm here for a week and this is my third day. What about you?"

"Same, I'm here for a week. This is my first day."

"So… what kind of job do you have?"

The raven's face darkened and he looked away. "I don't have a job. I was sacked because I wasn't cheerful enough for the customers."

Naruto whistled. "That's heavy."

"Where do you work?"

 _Phew, I'd almost ruined it there_. "I'm the manager of the Hidden Leaf restaurant. It's five-star."

"Nice," the raven nodded. "Is there lots of business?"

"Oh yes, especially around the holiday season, but I've got awesome employees to help me out." He sipped his sake. "They're the ones that paid for me to come here on a holiday. You should have heard them. 'Come on boss, you work so hard and you need a holiday'."

The raven chuckled. "That's what my brother said when he sent me here. 'Kid, you've been moping around the house too long and you need to rest and recuperate before trying to get another job'."

"I know right! 'Boss, you haven't had a boyfriend in like, five years, so get out there and meet people'." He froze, realising what he'd just said. _Oh man… you're such an idiot! Way to kill the mood and make him uncomfortable._

A strange expression crossed the raven's face. "You're here to meet people?"

"Not exactly… but meeting people would be an added bonus." Naruto blushed as he met the raven's eyes.

"I feel the same way."

"Oh." _Say it. Just say it._ "Well, um, do you…"

"Yours… or mine…?"

He gulped. This man was _offering_ to have sex with him? And he didn't even have to ask! Holy Jesus, his manhood hadn't had any action for so long and it suddenly screamed for attention, twitching uncomfortably in Naruto's pants. He looked away from the raven and glanced at Tsunade, who just winked at him. Holy cow, this was actually going to happen!

"Mine," Naruto said softly, downing the rest of his sake. The raven smirked and sculled his beer.

"Don't worry, I don't have any diseases," he said, wiping his mouth.

"Me neither."

They stood and left the bar together, walking with a strange familiarity. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest as they accidentally bumped into each other. They passed by a family and moved to the side of the path, the raven's hand pressing against Naruto's back. It scorched his skin through the shirt and button-up and he felt his manhood twitch again.

Was he actually doing to have sex with this man? His mind wanted to and his body lusted after the raven's firm physique. Tonight, he would find the release he'd been denied since he'd dumped his last boyfriend.

 _Let's hope this'll be good._


	3. Chapter 3

Lemons ahead... dun dun duuuun!

Chichi - father

Hahaoya - mother

o.O.o

 **Chapter 3**

The door closed behind him and Naruto was pushed back against the wall, strong hands holding his hips. The raven's hands moved around to clutch his ass and his knee was pressed between the blondes legs invitingly. Heat went straight to Naruto's crotch and he moaned, pressing his head into the wall. Smiling, the raven tilted his head and ducked, pale lips meeting tan neck. Naruto cried out at the electric pulses that coursed through his body. The raven sucked harder, tongue swirling around Naruto's neck seductively.

"I-I don't even… know your name," Naruto panted, his hips bucking forward.

The raven pressed into him harder, lifting his lips for a fraction of a second. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twenty-six and I'm normally on top. What's your name?" He lowered his head and sucked on a different spot, earning another cry.

"My name… is Na-Naruto Uzumaki, I'm twenty-six and I top or bottom depending on the partner." Naruto gritted his teeth and Sasuke bit down gently.

"Good," the raven purred. "I like a man with many talents." He gasped as Naruto slid a hand between his legs and squeezed the hardened lump in his pants. "You're naughty." Sasuke's body rocked against Naruto's. "Won't your neighbours be annoyed with the sound?"

"I don't have any neighbours." Naruto panted as he lowered his head to look at the raven. Sasuke's lips were turned up in a smirk and it snapped something inside the blonde. Snarling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and mashed it against his, their lips moving clumsily together. The rocking movement slowed and lost its urgency as the two melted into the kiss. Sasuke's hands left the blonde's ass and travelled up to wind within his hair. Naruto's hands cupped the raven's face. Hurried pants became quiet moans as the kiss grew longer and sweeter.

Sasuke pulled back. "Was I rushing you?" He bit his lip worriedly.

"Just a bit," Naruto admitted. "While fast is sometimes fun, starting out slow allows for more pleasure for both partners."

"Okay. Is that how you want to do it?"

"Yeah, I mean we've only known each other for about ten minutes."

"If that's what you want, we'll go slowly." Sasuke grinned. "I like you already."

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke grabbed his hips and hoisted him up, allowing Naruto to wrap his legs around his waist. Sasuke tilted his head up for a kiss, which Naruto supplied, and carried him over to the bed, laying down gently. Naruto's legs parted to allow Sasuke to lie between them, which also allowed the raven to feel a huge lump pressing against his lower abdomen. The raven laid his hands on either side of his partners face and he kissed him soundly, rubbing his thumbs in smooth circles on Naruto's cheeks. Black hair fell forward, protecting both faces like a curtain.

Something crinkled beside Sasuke's face and he broke the kiss to look to the side. Two chip packets lay on the bed. "Where did those come from?"

Naruto frowned hazily. "The room service," he murmured, turning his head. "Uh oh, the curtain's open. Anyone can see inside!" He dragged himself out from under the Uchiha and raced over, pulling the curtains shut speedily. Turning around, he saw that Sasuke had pushed the chip packets to the floor and lay back on the bed, pouting.

"The curtain's closed," he purred. Naruto grinned and leapt onto the bed, bouncing as the mattress groaned beneath him. He walked on his knees to the raven and ran his hands up underneath his shirt, earning a groan from his partner.

"I'm a bit rusty," Naruto smirked. "What do I do next?"

"We undress each other."

"That's right."

Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off gently, revealing taught chest muscles. He was unable to resist and bent down, nibbling and sucking all over the pale chest beneath him. Sasuke groaned and fisted Naruto's hair, his pants uncomfortably tight. Abruptly the blonde stopped and pulled off his own button-up, allowing Sasuke to push it up over his shoulders. He then pulled off his shirt, tossing it away. Sasuke sat up and gave Naruto's chest the same treatment while fiddling with the fly on his pants, earning erotic groans and pants from the man he was about to sleep with.

 _Oh my God, he's so… he's so… ungh!_

Naruto gasped as his member burst from his pants, the fly undone. He laid back and pushed his hips up, allowing Sasuke to pull them down over his legs, wincing as it caught some leg hair. Something wet touched the inside of his thigh and he cried out, grabbing the duvet on either side of his hips.

"Sas-Sasuke!" he cried. Sasuke bit down; receiving another cry from his partner; and pulled back to reveal a darkening bruise that could easily be hidden by board shorts. The Uchiha stared at the mark for a moment before leaning in and kissing it softly. Naruto's heart fluttered at the gesture, which was something he didn't expect.

"I seem to still be wearing my pants," Sasuke said in deliberation. "Whatever will I do?" He stood on the bed in front of Naruto and turned away, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, bending over seductively as he did so.

"You're gonna kill me doing that," Naruto whispered huskily. Sasuke sat down and they ripped their shoes and socks off, staring at each other with eyes full of lust. Neither of them wore boxers. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him around the bed until he was lying back on the pillows comfortably. The naked raven lowered himself over the blonde and laid gentle kisses all over his face.

 _He actually cares for me… he wants me to enjoy this too…_

Their lips met and for a moment it felt like they had actually done this before. It didn't feel like a one-night stand and Naruto found that he liked that feeling. Being cherished by someone was an entirely new experience, even if they'd only known each other for less than an hour. The feelings were so confusing.

Each kiss became deeper and their tongues glided against each other in a delicious pool of saliva. Now the moans were not just Naruto's, but Sasuke's too. Sasuke pulled back and trailed kisses all down Naruto's torso, stopping on his abdomen. Naruto felt something wet glide over the tip of his member and he closed his eyes, not wanting to cry out. The wetness moved down his member, licking along his shaft with surprising gentleness. His entire length was enveloped with the wetness and teeth gently skimmed along the sensitive skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure reverberating through his entire body.

 _This is what sex is supposed to be like. It's not quick and it's not abusive._

Boyfriend No.1 had never put any effort into the bedroom sessions. He'd always made Naruto do all the work and in the end, Naruto had dumped him because he felt he wasn't receiving what he was giving. It was an entirely one-sided relationship and resulted in him wasting most of his high school years on the boy.

Boyfriend No.2 was a possessive jerk. He always insisted on being on top and put Naruto in the most compromising positions, sometimes making the sex so rough that it bordered on abusive. Not just that, when Naruto was hiring staff for his newly-acquired restaurant, No.2 said that he couldn't hire any men and he had to stay in the kitchen where no other guys could see him. They'd only dated for a couple months, but that was enough. Naruto dumped him and filed a restraining order (No.2 was the stalking type).

He hadn't seen either boyfriend since their break-ups. It was nice.

Upon opening his eyes, his ass clenched as he saw Sasuke's head bobbing up and down between his legs, appreciative moans coming from the raven's throat. He fisted his hands in Sasuke's hair and panted lightly, sparks dancing in front of his eyes and illuminating the dark room. The only visible sight amidst the blackness was Sasuke's porcelain skin.

"Ngh… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned the man's name, wanting so badly to roll around on the bed to keep the pleasure on a manageable level. If possible, Sasuke swallowed him deeper and wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft, pumping up and down in the rhythm of his mouth. Naruto cried out in ecstasy, screaming Sasuke's name again.

Sasuke pulled back, laying shocked eyes on Naruto's shattered form. He'd almost driven the blonde man completely over the edge with his clever tongue. "Where's the…?"

"Bedside table," Naruto gasped, wiping a hand against his sweaty forehead. Sasuke awkwardly moved over the duvet, his skin sticking to the material uncomfortably. The blonde watched as the raven opened the bedside table drawer and rummage through its contents, extracting lube and the box of condoms. Smiling wickedly, Sasuke opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, lathering them appropriately. He moved back to his position between Naruto's legs and used his clean hand to grab a pillow.

"Lift your bum up," Sasuke said softly. Naruto obeyed and he slipped the pillow underneath his raised backside. This would allow for easier access and it would be less painful for Naruto in the long run. Sasuke ran a gentle finger over Naruto's pink entrance and looked over at the shaking man. "Naruto… I don't want to hurt you. Tell me what pace you're comfortable with, okay?"

"Okay." _He cares about what_ I _think? Then again, we're about to have sex and it's supposed to be mutually beneficial to both partners. Uhh…!_

Sasuke inserted one finger into Naruto's entrance, wiggling playfully. The blonde actually laughed, earning a faint smile from the Uchiha that he didn't see in the darkness. Another finger was placed in and they began a scissor-like motion, the entrance stinging slightly due to a five-year-long period of inaction. He gritted his teeth as a third finger was inserted, the pain worsening.

"Is that okay?"

"I'll get used to it. I haven't… um… well it's been quite a few years."

Sasuke chuckled and moved his fingers around, opening Naruto up as much as he could. "I'd like to hear more about your life later on. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…"

"It's not as if I'm going anywhere."

They fell silent as Sasuke pushed his fingers in further, placing a soft hand on Naruto's thigh to steady him. Once he reasoned that that was long enough, Sasuke removed his hand and wiped it on his back before reaching out to open the condom box, pulling out a plastic square.

"I wanna do it." Naruto reached out a hand. Smiling, Sasuke handed over the square and his stomach churned as he watched the blonde rip it open with his teeth. Naruto pressed the top on Sasuke's tip and rolled it down over the very erect member, his fingers stroking the soft skin gently. Sasuke shivered under his touch and looked down once the condom was on.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Hell yeah, I am _so_ ready."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's knees open as wide as his legs would allow, letting his entire package roll free. He held onto his condom-clad member with one hand and used the other to hold Naruto's thigh as he guided his length to the widened entrance. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke push a short way in, grunting at the pain. Sasuke let go of his member and planted both hands on Naruto's shoulders, pushing all the way in.

Naruto cried out, arching his back. His cry was cut short when Sasuke fell forward, locking their lips together. "Mm you feel nice," Sasuke murmured, nibbling at Naruto's bottom lip. Their kisses were soft and sweet, sending Naruto's heart into overdrive. The pain subsided quickly as Naruto was distracted with Sasuke's lips.

"Hey, you can move now," he purred, moving his hands down to hold the duvet on either side of his hips. Sasuke let out a breathy laugh and lifted himself up so his arms were straight and hands were set on either side of Naruto's head. He pulled out most of the way then pushed back in, moving his hips in a rolling movement. Naruto moaned and was about to close his eyes, but they locked with Sasuke's.

He was trapped in that intense gaze, unable to look away. A bead of sweat trickled down Sasuke's face and landed on Naruto's, rolling down his cheek like it was a tear. Their hair stuck to their sweaty faces uncomfortably and Naruto's grip on the duvet slipped.

Sasuke let out a gasping breath. "Tell me if you want me to go faster. I wanna hear you say it." His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up while thrusting deep into Naruto. It wasn't deep enough. The pleasure was intense, but nowhere near intense enough.

"Sas-Sasuke… faster… harder…" Naruto gasped. His breaths rose and fell unsteadily, his entire body shaking with the movement.

Sasuke dropped his hands and fell forward onto his elbows, his hair tickling Naruto's throat. Naruto dropped the duvet and grabbed Sasuke's ass, squeezing tightly, as the raven began to rock harder. Their breaths came out in pants as Sasuke pounded harder, Naruto's member pressed between their rocking bodies.

"Do you… like this speed?" Sasuke snarled.

"Let's see how fast you can go." If it was possible, Sasuke thrust harder and faster, earning a cry with each entry. Naruto let loose, screams escaping his throat at the movement. Sasuke hit something deep inside him and the blonde saw stars. "There… right there!"

Sasuke continued to hit the spot, his eyes boring into the blondes. He snarled with each thrust, with Naruto letting out gasping screams every time his prostrate was struck.

"Ah! Sas-Sasuke! Oh!"

"Naruto… ungh…"

Naruto felt something warm and sticky land on his stomach and chest and he pulled Sasuke down to kiss him, groaning softly into the raven's mouth. Sasuke thrust hard, one more time, and came to a shuddering halt, collapsing onto an equally exhausted Naruto. He wrapped pale arms around his tan partner and kissed him back, sighing in contentment. Naruto ended the kiss and rested his head.

"That was… well, it was probably the best sex I've ever had," Naruto confessed.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Sasuke replied, pushing himself back and pulling himself out, grabbing the condom to keep it on. He pulled it off and tied the end, throwing it into the bin underneath the bedside table. Naruto reached for tissues and used one to wipe his stomach free of semen, handing one for Sasuke to clean himself with. The two sweaty men put their tissues on the bin and collapsed onto the bed, with Sasuke having no energy to cover himself. Naruto's heart fluttered and he pulled the duvet over both of them, wrapping his arms around the soaking Uchiha.

"Hey…" he whispered. "Thanks."

Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's arms. "Thanks for trusting me."


	4. Chapter 4

How will Naruto react the following morning? Read and find out...

Chichi - father

Hahaoya - mother

o.O.o

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto woke at about 8am to a dark room. His eyes found clothes thrown messily on the floor and a bin with a condom inside. His eyes then found the sleeping raven in his arms.

Well, arm. He couldn't feel his right arm, as the Uchiha had cut off the circulation. Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke's head and took a deep breath, savouring the smell of sex in the air. What a night! He wouldn't mind countless other nights like that.

At first Sasuke had been cocky and dominant, but that was before they'd really opened up to each other. They'd found some kind of understanding – of which Naruto knew nothing about – and Sasuke had immediately become gentle and tender, wanting to pleasure Naruto, even though it was technically a one-night stand.

Was it a one-night stand? Now when Naruto thought of the Uchiha his stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt a giddy rush of pleasure. Was it lust… or something more? Those eyes… those onyx eyes hinted of something different.

Shaking the thoughts aside, Naruto quietly extracted his arm from underneath Sasuke and crawled out of bed, padding over to the bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door and went straight to the spacious shower, turning on the water and allowing it to cleanse him from the sex scent. The water became warm, but it wasn't warm enough. Steam started to fill the room and Naruto turned his face up into the water stream, allowing it to block everything out.

A hand on his waist made him open his eyes and he saw that Sasuke had stepped into the shower with him.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Naruto grinned, wiping his face.

"Morning to you too," Sasuke replied.

"You gave me a dead arm and now I've got pins-and-needles."

Sasuke frowned and took the right arm, glancing at Naruto questioningly. Naruto nodded and Sasuke lifted the arm, tenderly kissing up the entire length, from shoulder to hand, and kissed each individual finger. By the time he was finished the tingling feeling was entirely different.

"Is that better?"

Naruto nodded, noticing the change in Sasuke's expression. The raven pulled the blonde away from the water stream and kissed him, toes tightening on the adhesive stickers stuck on the tiled floor. It was a different kiss, unlike all the ones they'd shared the previous night. Naruto's chest clenched at the kiss and he wondered where their relationship was going to go. Was it a relationship? Were they lovers?

Sasuke's hand moved down to stroke the blondes half-hard member, fully-hardening it in seconds. Naruto gave Sasuke the same treatment, his fingers moving cleverly down the pale length, causing Sasuke to groan against his mouth.

Their lips parted and Naruto ran his tongue over the raven's mouth. "Shower sex sounds good right about now."

A snarl escaped from Sasuke's face and he pushed Naruto back against the wall, kissing him open-mouthed. Water cascaded down the raven's back and pooled at their feet, steam rising from the heated water.

"Mmm… Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto received it eagerly and ran his hands up Sasuke's chest to cup his face, liquid gushing between his fingers. Their tongues fought for dominance and their members slipped against each other, sending shivers up their spines.

Naruto lowered one hand and began to pump Sasuke's member slowly, a gasp sounding as Sasuke bucked his hips forward. Some of Sasuke's hair slipped into Naruto's mouth and he wound his tongue around it, pulling back and running his lips over the black strands. He let go of the hair and plunged his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, licking and suckling the skin there to give the raven a matching hickey. Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the water to wash down his face. Naruto's hand and tongue worked furiously, pleasuring his partner as much as he possibly could before they got down and dirty.

Sasuke snapped his head forward. "You wanna get started?"

The blonde lifted his head and licked his lips. "I thought we were."

" _You_ were. We don't want to use too much water do we?"

"You're right. What do you propose?"

"I'll show you." Sasuke gripped Naruto's legs and tugged on them invitingly. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and jumped, wrapping his legs around the raven's middle as his partner tightened his grip, holding the blonde in place. He was pushed against the wall by the standing male and felt something deliciously wet glide over his entrance. Sasuke bit his lip worriedly, which Naruto noticed.

"You don't have to prepare me. I can handle it." Naruto nodded and reached one hand below his ass, manoeuvring the raven's member into position.

"If you're sure…" Sasuke let Naruto drop a little bit and thrust his hips up, pushing inside the blonde with all his strength. Since his member was wet it slid in easily and hurt much less than Naruto expected, but the pain was still sharp. Sasuke stilled for several long moments, simply allowing the blonde to adjust as the water trickled down his back.

"Okay."

He began to move, holding Naruto against the wall with his upper body and pushing inside him with his lower body. All his muscles worked furiously to make those groans and cries worth it as Naruto experienced indescribable pleasure, overriding all pain. The thrusts weren't fast because Sasuke couldn't do speed in the position he was in. Naruto knew that and didn't ask him to go faster, instead riding the raven at the pace he'd set. As they were in the shower, they didn't notice the amount of sweat that coated their bodies in the energy-sapping position.

Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes at the same moment, blue and onyx orbs meeting in a heat-filled gaze.

 _Love comes through the eyes…_

The words fluttered through Naruto's mind, hidden on a cloud of ecstasy; a half-formed thought that lodged itself at the back of his mind as he and Sasuke rocked together, eyes locked in something much more meaningful than sex.

"Do you want me to… come inside you?" Sasuke panted.

 _He's asking me? What do I say! Well, it's either say yes and have it drip out all day, or say no and pleasure it out of him a different way._

"No… I have something… else I want… to try."

Sasuke nodded and slowly pulled out, gently lowering Naruto down onto the tiled floor. They stared at each other, bodies filled with lust for the other, and Sasuke stepped close, so close that their hot breaths mingled.

"What do you have in mind?" the raven panted, his muscles quivering. Naruto cocked his head and pulled Sasuke close so their chests touched, one hand winding in his soaked hair and the other reaching down to stroke his member again. Sasuke's hand slid around Naruto's own erect member and began to pump, slowly at first before gaining rhythm. Their hands moved together and their eyes were locked again in the same inescapable moment. Sasuke bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips, letting his mouth linger for far too long. The kiss didn't say 'we're just having sex', it said 'I want to do more than have sex'. It sent Naruto's emotions rolling and his rhythm faltered. Sasuke kissed him harder, closing his eyes and releasing him from the hypnotic stare. The blonde relaxed and fell back into the rhythm, being driven over the edge by Sasuke's clever fingers.

"Ungh… ah," Sasuke grunted, his hips jerking as he released, hot liquid gushing onto Naruto's thighs. Despite his release, he managed a few more unsteady pumps that resulted in liquid all over _his_ thighs. The kiss lingered as they dripped with warmth.

They parted slowly, eyes meeting hesitantly, releasing their members. Sasuke let out a long breath and laced his fingers through Naruto's in a gesture that both shocked and confused the blonde.

"I'm sorry for hurting you before," the raven said, water trickling down his face adorably. Naruto immediately became aware of soreness around his ass that would bug him all day.

"It's okay, I told you to go ahead."

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stepped fully into the stream, letting the water wash all evidence of sex from his body. "You wanna have breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure?"

"Okay. I'll just go to my room and get ready first. We'll meet at one of the window tables. What food do you like?"

"Uh, hash browns… bacon… that kind of stuff."

Sasuke smiled and stepped out of the shower. "I'll see you then." He grabbed a towel and turned his back, drying himself before leaving the bathroom.

 _How is he so… so casual? I was just feeling so awkward and he made it… not awkward. This guy…_

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and moved under the stream, scrubbing his body with his hands. What was it about Sasuke that made him feel so weird? He'd never felt these feelings around his previous boyfriends and it frightened him. The hidden thought surfaced and he froze.

 _Am I falling for him? Am I falling for the fling? God, please don't let it be true. I don't even_ know _him. But I want to. I really want to. Gah, this is so annoying!_ Snorting, he turned off the shower and stepped into the steamy room, towelling himself dry vigorously. _There's just no way. It's just a fling. But he makes me feel so different and I can't ignore that. I'll bet he sees it as just a fling, but does he? Uhh, I'm just thinking up all these questions and I don't have any answers. Just forget it for now and go to breakfast._

Sasuke was gone by the time Naruto walked out of the bathroom. A glance at the rumpled bed and the condom in the bin filled him with strange warmth and he bit his lip, staring at his rumpled clothes on the floor. He dug new clothes from his bag and pulled them on, making sure that he wore a collared shirt so his hickey's weren't visible on his neck. His ass stung as he pulled on his shorts and he winced, rubbing it tenderly. Maybe he should have prepared himself better. Oh well. He pulled on converse and went to leave, but a note on the door caught his attention.

 _Naruto,_

 _Thank you for the best night. I'll see you at breakfast._

 _Sasuke_

His heart fluttered and he tucked the note into his pocket before heading out into the late morning. The sun beat down on his back as he walked along the path absently, hands tucked in his pockets with fingers curling around the piece of paper. A slow smile spread across his face and he passed by two children on bikes that were calling each other names.

He entered the dining hall and saw Sasuke immediately. The raven was sitting at a two-seater table beside the window, one plate in front of him and one where Naruto would be sitting. Naruto padded over and sat quickly, blushing.

"You said you liked hash browns and bacon," Sasuke said, picking up his fork. "So tell me about your work."

"There's nothing much to tell," Naruto shrugged, tucking into his breakfast. "I'm the manager and a waiter and it keeps me busy most days. If I didn't have my team I'd be screwed."

"How many people have you got?"

"Uh… there're three waitresses, four chefs, two bartenders and a front desk lady. They're the best workers I could ever hope for. Where did you used to work?"

"I _was_ a receptionist at a business firm because I hadn't finished my university qualifications, but I wasn't bubbly enough for my boss. So he sacked me before I was able to finish my degree and become a qualified businessman. If he'd waited a few more months I'd be fine, but no. Now I've got no job and I've had to move back in with my brother." He sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really annoyed at that."

 _He needs a job? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hire someone else, but I'd need to get to know him a bit more first. I need to know what kind of skills he has._

"What type of business?"

"The financial and retail business, so I specialise in money and sales."

 _This feels really nice. It's like we've never hooked up and we're just chatting as friends._

"I hate all the money work. I've got this thing called the Bill Book and I hate it so much."

Sasuke snorted. "You called it 'Bill Book'?"

"It's where I do all the financial planning and that stuff. I gave it to Tenten for the week and hopefully she follows my instructions. I'm the only one who knows how to use it."

"I trust you make the transactions online."

"Yup, with online banking and it's much easier than going into the bank every week to make the deposits."

"My brother's a banker. He manages all those transactions with Forbes bank in Sacramento."

"Oh, you live in Sacramento?"

"Yeah, pretty close by I know."

"Hidden Leaf is in Sacramento at the southwest side."

"I live in the southeast side. That's really close."

Naruto whistled. "I would never have thought we'd live so close."

Sasuke looked down at his breakfast. "I haven't heard of Hidden Leaf. Maybe I should drag my brother to the southwest side to check it out. You said its five-star?"

"Yup, and we've got an à la carte menu with all kinds of vegetarian, gluten-free and lactose-free options."

"Sounds delicious," Sasuke grinned.

"So what do you have planned today?"

"Eh, I was thinking of hanging by the pool and getting sunburnt." Sasuke smirked. "I don't tan, I burn."

"Hm so that's where I'll find you," Naruto said slyly, winking over his fork. "I'd like to see you in your swimmers."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure you do. After all, I'm hot."

"That's true. But so am I."

"Also true…"

They both began to laugh over the remains of their breakfasts, sharing a secret smile. _Lovers… friends… what are we? I don't even know._ Naruto was the first to grab his plate and stand. "So I'm going to head out. I'll be seeing you later on."

"Definitely," Sasuke agreed, dipping his head to finish off his bacon. Naruto took his plate over to the disposal and left the dining hall, glancing back at Sasuke once.


	5. Chapter 5

More lemons ahead! Also, I received a guest review and I think they wondered what swimmers were. If you didn't know: swimsuits, togs, board shorts, whatever you want to call them. If you have any questions about words I use feel free to PM me, as I tend to use slang in my stories.

o.O.o

 **Chapter 5**

That rigorous midday workout had done Naruto justice and he rested sweaty palms on his knees, panting heavily. An hour of tough cardio followed by another hour of strength training had exhausted him, but it wasn't enough. He needed more exercise if he was going to keep up with Sasuke in the bedroom and he'd let himself slip physically.

Naruto towelled himself dry and took another drink from the water bottle he'd bought, rifling through his pocket for his phone. He dialled the number off by heart and pressed the phone to his ear.

 _"Hey Naruto, I thought I told you not to call!"_ Sakura's tone was that of a disappointed hahaoya.

"You did. But I just wanted to know how things are doing. I think managing three days is a record."

 _"Well Gaara hasn't blown up the kitchen and Lee hasn't driven everyone crazy, so we're doing very well in my eyes. Tenten's had a bit of trouble with the Bill Book but she sorted it all out with the bank."_

"She went to the bank?"

 _"I know, but they just told her what you did so it's all good now."_

"And how are you?"

 _"I'm good. Just have a bit of a cold but that's nothing to worry about. Lee's been telling me to take it easy but I'm going to keep on top of things while you're not here."_

"What about everyone else?"

 _"Gaara was the first person in yesterday and he almost killed Neji when the delivery came, but Tenten intervened. He was just taken by surprise. Um, Shikamaru and Choji, same old same old, and so is Ino. Akamaru followed Kiba to work again and Shino put him out back with a bone. Hinata might have a boyfriend but she's being very vague about it. We're all pretty much the same and nothing's really changed. How about you? Have you taken our advice?"_

"Yes. I'm relaxing and having a good time. You wouldn't believe this place. It's got all sorts of activities and I have half a mind to stay forever! But I can't leave you guys to fend for yourselves so I'll be back at the end of the week. Please don't blow her up in the next few days."

Sakura laughed. _"We'll try not to. You just relax and refresh yourself for the coming seasons. We've got another year ahead of us and we can't do it with you being a stress ball."_

"Will do Sakura; take care of yourself, you hear? I'll be giving you a holiday soon."

 _"Thanks Naruto. I'll see you when you get back."_

He hung up and tucked the phone back into his pocket, tightening the cap back onto the bottle. With his workout done and curiosity satiated, he stood and stretched, wandering from the gym to the pool. It wasn't far and Naruto walked slowly, planning possible scenarios in his mind. He really wanted Sasuke to be sleeping so he could prank the raven, but if he was awake they could do an afternoon activity together. There could be archery again or even windsurfing for the adults.

Upon approaching the pool, his eyes lit on his target immediately. Sasuke lay beside the glass fence on a towel, stomach to the ground and head turned to the side. Children splashed around in the pool and Naruto moved around them, approaching the raven quietly. To his delight, the man was fast asleep. A mischievous glint appeared in the blonde's eyes and he unscrewed the lid on his water bottle, flipping it and tipping the contents all over the raven's back.

Sasuke bolted upright, eyes wide as he slammed his back against the fence. Wild onyx eyes met with lively blue ones and widened. "Naruto, you are _so_ dead!" Sasuke shrieked, scrambling to his feet. Naruto snickered and leapt back as Sasuke threw the towel where he'd just been standing.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Naruto teased, grinning as all the children stared at the two adults.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Sasuke yelled, running at the blonde. Naruto ran backwards a few paces then turned, retreating from the pool area with the raven close behind. Both men ran along the paths, Naruto's shoes moving faster than Sasuke's bare feet. The raven let loose a battle cry and surged forward, outstretched hands nearly grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt. In response, Naruto pushed his tired body faster so he was a good distance ahead. He moved forward faster, a good few metres ahead of the raven, and skidded around the corner and into B-wing. It might have been his imagination, but Sasuke seemed to slow a bit. Naruto fumbled in his pocket and produced his key, slamming it into the lock and twisting. The door unlocked and he pushed through with all his might, just as Sasuke reached him.

Sasuke grabbed him and hauled him bodily to the kitchen, slamming him against one of the benches as the door clicked shut. "Hi!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Don't 'hi' me," Sasuke snapped. "I was sleeping and you woke me up!"

"It was too good to resist!" Naruto declared, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "After all, you look adorable when you sleep."

"Still, you didn't have to pour water on me!"

"Probably not, but I don't regret it. You're here and I'm here and we're in an entirely new setting. It's perfect for trying out some new positions."

The annoyance drained from Sasuke's eyes, replaced by arousal. "You could have said so."

Naruto winked. "There were little kids around. We gave them a good show." They stared at each other for a second; hands grasping each other's clothes; and gave in at the same time. Their lips collided and Sasuke pressed close, loosening Naruto's grip on his shirt, his own hands snaking around the blonde's waist to pull him close.

"What kind of position did you have in mind?" Sasuke whispered against his partner's lips.

"One where I'm lying down on the bench and you're standing over me," Naruto replied. Sasuke pressed closer, their hips moulding together, and broke off.

He pressed a finger to Naruto's lips. "Wait right here." He went to the bed and opened the top drawer, extracting lube and condoms and bringing them back over. The two embraced and continued kissing, Naruto's ass pressed against the kitchen bench. There were three benches in the kitchen and a fridge. It wasn't too big but it was perfect for someone who wanted to hole up in their room for a couple days.

Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and the kisses changed, becoming deeper and more heated. Excitement coursed through their veins and their hands wandered to stroke different parts of the others skin. Sasuke, shirtless, played with the hem of Naruto's sweaty shirt teasingly before Naruto pulled it over his head and discarded it on the floor. Their lips met for a brief, sweet kiss and they climbed out of their shorts, Naruto taking longer to slip off his shoes. They stood, naked, surveying each other with lustful gazes.

"You ready to get started?" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you?" Naruto shot back, putting his hands on his hips. They grinned and Sasuke pushed Naruto back forcefully, lowering his head to work on the hickey he'd created the night before. Naruto cried out and wrapped one leg around Sasuke's thighs, pulling him closer. His hands snaked down to grab Sasuke's familiar member and he stroked it loosely, repaying some of the pleasure he was receiving. Sasuke's teeth grazed the already sore skin and Naruto shivered.

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hips and lifted him onto the bench, grinning at the slapping sound that his backside made against the wood. This new position enabled Naruto to wrap his legs around the raven and pull him close, their members pressing together. Their lips met again and they kissed soundly, hands trailing feverishly over chests and backs and winding in damp hair. The moment was lustful and erotic, with both men gaining as much pleasure as they gave.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips and trailed his mouth down the tan chest, past the member and to his thighs. He licked and sucked at the paler skin there, adding more hickeys to Naruto's current collection. Naruto mewled with pleasure, his body twitching at the sensations. Then Sasuke moved his tongue up, trailing along the base of Naruto's length, perfectly aware of the frenzied pants that now exited the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, leaning back on his hands, allowing his legs to dangle from the bench. Sasuke groaned and swallowed Naruto whole, licking, sucking and nibbling as much as he could to pleasure the blonde's manhood before his own was given attention. Naruto cried out and bucked his hips forward, pushing Sasuke's head back with the movement. Sasuke's own hips moved forward unintentionally, slamming into the bench cupboard painfully. They burned with desire and need.

The raven drew back, a thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Naruto's member. Naruto panted as he stared at the raven, thoroughly enamoured with his love-making skills. _This guy is too good to be true._

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto as he reached for the lube, squeezing a good amount onto his slim fingers. "Lie down," he commanded softly, laying his lube-free hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde obediently lay down on the wooden bench, his head almost falling off the edge. Sasuke bent over him, pressing their hips together. Naruto widened his legs to accommodate his partner and gasped as he felt Sasuke's fingers ghosting over his entrance. The raven smirked and pushed two fingers in, the uncomfortable sensation beginning to appear. Naruto moaned as the fingers stroked inside him, pressing upwards towards his member with a strange urgency. Sasuke had one arm resting beside Naruto's head and their faces were close together, Sasuke's hair tickling tan skin.

When Naruto felt prepared, he nodded. Sasuke removed the fingers and wiped them on his leg, reaching for the condom box and extracting a square packet. Naruto watched as the raven ripped the packet and rolled the condom all the way up his erect member. Anticipation surged through his body and he stretched his legs even wider, wriggling slightly.

With the condom on, Sasuke placed both hands beside Naruto's head and squared his hips, pushing forward all the way. Naruto gasped in both pain and pleasure, his entire body contracting at the movement. Sasuke grunted when he couldn't reach any further and began to move out. He thrust forward quickly and would have pushed Naruto halfway along the bench if they weren't so sticky and sweaty. Naruto gripped the edges of the bench to steady his body and gasped and groaned with each tiny movement within him.

 _I swear I'll die of pleasure. Does this have to be a fling? I want to feel like this all the time!_

Sasuke started moving faster, their bodies slapping and sliding together. The raven bent down lower so that his chest almost touched his partners and gripped the bench above Naruto's head, using it to pull himself forward and into the other man.

"Still wish you were sleeping?" Naruto gasped.

"No," Sasuke panted, his expression flickering between tiredness and ecstasy. He pushed harder, hips aching, and looked down at the blonde, taking in Naruto's closed eyes and his bottom lip held between his teeth. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and moved faster. For the first time ever, he heard Naruto scream.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto screamed as the raven hit his prostrate. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and went with the movement, crying out with pleasure over and over again until he was breathless. Their gazes met and locked, a bolt of electricity surging through their bodies. They were so hot and sticky and warm…

"Ah!" Sasuke cried, releasing inside Naruto. The blonde touched his own member as it vibrated, sticky liquid gushing all over his stomach. They stayed where they were, panting, staring at each other, unable to look away. Sasuke eventually stood shakily, pulling out of Naruto. "Stay there," he said gently. He pulled off the condom, tied it in a knot and went over to the bed, tossing it in the bin. He then grabbed the tissues and brought them over, using them to wipe the excess from Naruto's stomach. The blonde stared at Sasuke's careful movement, surprised at the feelings that were arising at the raven's care.

 _I like being cherished and that's how he makes me feel. I think he actually cares for me, and I care for him. I feel like I know him, like actually_ know _him… like I can trust him. He's not a stranger to me anymore._

Sasuke finished cleaning Naruto and took the blonde's hands, helping him up. Naruto stood painfully, rubbing his ass. It would hurt for an hour or so but then it would be fine. They had all afternoon to rest and recuperate.

"Was that okay?" Sasuke asked. "Were you satisfied?"

 _Holy Jesus he continues to surprise me! He wants to know if I enjoyed it. Did he?_

"I was, very much so. Every time we're together just keeps getting better. Did you enjoy it?"

Sasuke nodded, "Immensely." He bent down and scooped up his swimmers, pulling them back on. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

Naruto stared dumbfounded. Only people who were dating traded clothes. This was getting weirder and weirder. "Sure, and some pants if you need it."

They both went over to Naruto's bag and extracted some clothes, putting them on hastily. Naruto's heart pounded at the sight of Sasuke in _his_ shorts and shirt. Sasuke straightened the shirt and went to the bathroom to fix his hair from its rumpled, sweaty state.

"So," the raven called, "do you wanna come to my room tonight?"

Naruto pouted as he combed his own hair. "Is mine not good enough?"

"It is, but I'd like to have a memory of you in my room." Sasuke glanced over and winked. "It'd give the place some character, if you know what I mean."

"I don't get it."

"Hn. So will you come?"

"Where is it?"

"It's Luxury Suite C."

Naruto gaped. "You have a luxury suite and you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to know who I was inviting over first. Now I do and you're invited."

"Okay, I'll come. When do you want me?"

"How about you come over just before dinner? Don't eat anything beforehand."

"Okay."

Sasuke finished fixing his hair and went back over to Naruto, smiling. "Let's make it our best time yet." He touched Naruto's face and leant close, kissing him lightly. _That is NOT what flings do! Is he playing with my feelings or does he really want to be serious?!_ The raven pulled back and smiled lightly before turning and leaving Naruto's room.

Naruto stayed frozen for several minutes, his fingers hovering over his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At dinnertime Naruto dressed in a pair of snug jeans, an orange t-shirt and converse and went down to Luxury Suite C, fighting the urge to run. Excitement surged through him and he moved aside as Kakashi came past with a trolley.

"Hello Mister Uzumaki," the room service said cheerfully from behind his half-mask. "Will you need your chips tonight?" Kakashi tapped one of the blankets on the trolley.

"No, I don't think so," Naruto shook his head.

"Okay. Have a nice night!" Kakashi waved and went on his way, whistling merrily. Naruto grinned and continued on his way, humming slightly. He finally reached the suite and walked along the boardwalk, over the water to the structure, which was built over the water. He knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it and stepped aside, allowing Naruto to enter. The blonde blushed at the gallantry and went inside, staring at the huge space in front of him.

It was more like a house! There was a living room filled with expensive blue furniture, the kitchen was the size of Naruto's whole room, the walls were white and actual art hung within the space. Naruto gaped at the flawless interior and stared at the two closed doors that led off to what he assumed to be the bedroom and balcony.

"Not bad," Naruto murmured, moving forward to stare in the kitchen. Sasuke chuckled and crossed the living room to the balcony door.

"It gets better. I've got a fantastic view!" He opened the balcony door and ushered Naruto through, grinning as the blonde stared even more at the set-up out there. A table had been set with cutlery and a steaming meal sat ready to be eaten.

"This is… it's…" Naruto trailed off, unable to think of the word.

"Sweet? Thoughtful? Romantic? That's what I was going for."

"But why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I wanted to. We're sleeping together so we might as well do the whole romancing thing too. We can both be satisfied." He moved over to the food and pulled out a chair. "Now sit before the food goes cold."

Naruto sat and allowed the raven to push his chair in underneath him. He looked down at the food as Sasuke sat across from him and gasped. "When did I say that ramen was my favourite food?"

"I talked to your room service, Kakashi, and he said it was your favourite."

"You talked to my _room service_?"

"Yes, and I was able to get your favourite food served for us tonight." Sasuke smirked. "Impressed?"

"I'd have to say yes." Naruto blushed and grabbed his chopsticks, digging into the ramen enthusiastically. Sasuke smiled and ate too. For the next few minutes all that was heard was them eating their dinner. Naruto was over the moon. This was better than anything he'd ever imagined and the ramen was mixed with shallots, mushroom and beef slices. It was divine. _I've stepped into heaven – sex with a man who makes me feel cherished and beef ramen. My exes never did anything like this for me, and they were my boyfriends!_

They started talking about nothing in particular, allowing their thoughts to run wild. They talked about their dreams and childhoods and Naruto learnt that Sasuke had been a rebel in high school, but one with good grades. Naruto had behaved well but only received average grades. The two were polar opposites, but they had many things in common. Both were gay and both were immensely loyal to those close to them (in Sasuke's case it was his brother and in Naruto's his employees). The conversation was nice and Naruto's stomach was bubbling by the end of dinner, but not from the food. It came from the company.

"Is there dessert?" Naruto asked once he finished his ramen. Sasuke nodded.

"There is dessert, but it's inside in the bedroom."

A heated look passed between the males. "In the bedroom you say?" Naruto said huskily.

"Yea. I plan to make it the best dessert of our lives. Care to take a bite?"

The blonde's pants were uncomfortably tight. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind. When's it served?"

"Right… now."

They stood and carried their eating utensils inside, dumping them in the kitchen sink. Naruto went into the bedroom first and marvelled at the king-sized four-poster bed set against the wall opposite. He ignored the sound of the door closing behind him and breathed out as pale arms slid around his waist, locking together to rest over his stomach. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and pressed their bodies together, allowing the blonde to feel his half-hard member touching his ass. Soft lips found Naruto's neck and the blonde man leant back, moaning. A tongue joined the lips and caressed the skin lovingly, earning a louder moan. Sasuke began to rock his hips forward, rolling against Naruto's ass in slow circles. They tilted forward with the movement and almost lost their balance.

"Maybe we should go to the bed," Naruto whispered. Sasuke flicked his tongue out onto the blonde's neck in reply before releasing him. They moved to either side of the bed, undressing slowly, allowing their eyes to roam over the body of the other. Blue eyes took in pale skin and onyx eyes took in tanned skin, each liking what they saw. Sasuke climbed onto the bed first, allowing all his glory to hang down for Naruto to admire. The blonde quickly followed and they laid down beside each other, locking lips.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, running a finger up the tan chest. The blonde's breath caught.

 _This isn't the kind of thing that flings say to each other. It's supposed to be just sex and nothing else. Then why am I feeling so drawn to him for more than sex? Why are we treating this like a relationship?_

"So are you," Naruto replied, releasing his hold on Sasuke's face and moving his hand down to hold his hip. The raven moaned and draped his leg over Naruto's, sending waves of pleasure shooting through the blonde. "Ngh, Sasuke!"

The raven pulled back, breathing hard, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "I've got a pair of handcuffs in the bedside table. Care to get it?"

There was a fire in Naruto's eyes as he rolled over to the edge of the bed, fetching the handcuffs from the bedside table. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, he pulled out the lube and condoms too. Sasuke had really planned well for dessert. Naruto climbed back over to Sasuke and brandished the handcuffs teasingly. "Now does a certain someone wish to put himself at my mercy?"

"Yes, a certain someone does." Sasuke leant back leisurely, his entire length sticking up for the whole world to see. Naruto crawled forward and straddled him, clipping one wrist in the handcuffs. He lifted both hands over Sasuke's head and wound the handcuffs through the bedhead, clipping in the other wrist. Sasuke's body stretched out and he panted slightly as Naruto's fingers ghosted down his stomach.

"Let's give you the best memory of me for your room," Naruto murmured, bending down to kiss Sasuke's chest. The raven moaned as Naruto's tongue played around his nipples, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh he found there. Their bodies writhed together on the bed, mussing the sheets immensely. Naruto's mouth trailed up Sasuke's chest and settled on the neck, kissing the sensitive part of the skin as his hands ran down to clutch the raven's ass tightly. Ass muscles flexed at the touch and Sasuke's legs fell open as Naruto pressed in closer.

"Na-Naruto," the raven panted, straining hard against the handcuffs. He cried out softly and the sound made Naruto's member thicken even more. The blonde groaned and bit down on Sasuke's neck, eliciting another cry from the Uchiha. Satisfaction filled Naruto as he now had the raven at his mercy. Now he could give back what he'd received.

Sasuke stopped struggling and relaxed, choosing to enjoy the sensations he now felt. "Do anything you want," the raven whispered. "I trust you."

 _Oh man, why do you have to be so perfect?_ Naruto wiggled his hips forward and bent over to kiss Sasuke's bound hands tenderly. "I hope your trust isn't misplaced."

"Me neither."

Naruto moved down again so he was straddling the raven. He knew what he wanted to do. Locking eyes with his partner, he moved further down those pale legs and leant down, flicking his tongue onto the tip of Sasuke's member. The raven closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, inviting Naruto to touch further. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and opened his mouth, enveloping the very tip within his lips. Sasuke moaned louder and licked his lips. Smiling, Naruto swallowed his entire length in one gulp. He moved his head up and down, stroking the soft skin with his tongue. Sasuke moaned and groaned with every movement, the intoxicating sensations coursing through his body. Teeth skimmed the sensitive skin and Sasuke panted heavily, sweat forming across his entire body.

The blonde suckled for several long moments, almost driving the raven over the edge with ecstasy. More sweat began to coat their bodies and their hair was damp by the time Naruto pulled back, his mouth tingling. Sasuke shuddered as his member was released from the warm embrace and Naruto prepared himself mentally for how much he was going to hurt tomorrow morning, and not because of his preparation method.

Boyfriend No.2 had always insisted on being on top, and had never bothered to prepare the blonde. So Naruto either prepared himself or suffered great pain. He chose to prepare himself and was very used to it, so tonight would be no different.

"You want me to…" Sasuke panted. Naruto shook his head.

"I'll do it myself. I prefer you all tied up." They both snickered and Naruto reached aside and opened the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He bent forward, reached behind and penetrated himself with two fingers.

Sasuke gulped. "I really don't know enough about you." He watched wide-eyed as Naruto prepared himself, obviously unaccustomed to a partner who could do it to themselves. The blonde made a face as he added a third finger, stretching his entrance as much as possible for the amazing sex that was sure to follow. Sasuke licked his lips and wiggled his hips in anticipation. Naruto removed his fingers and wiped them on his leg impatiently, moving on to the box of condoms. He ripped a packet open and rolled the condom down over Sasuke's member, stroking the sensitive skin gently. They both let out a long breath and Naruto lifted his hips, hovering above the raven teasingly.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Naruto teased.

"Yes, and I'll be the judge of the quality." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and settled back expectantly.

 _He's judging me for quality? I'll make this the best sex he's ever had._ Naruto grinned. "Then I best make it the best dessert ever." He gritted his teeth and slammed himself down, stars dancing in front of his eyes as Sasuke gasped, winded.

"You're doing well so far," the raven rasped, trying desperately to catch his breath. Naruto pushed back the light-headedness and focused on the raven beneath and inside him, determined to pleasure him as much as possible. He positioned his legs on either side of Sasuke's hips and pushed himself up, slamming himself down again. Sasuke thrust his hips upwards and met him halfway, pressing in at the right angle. Naruto changed the movement to a bounce and sat upright on the raven's hips, hands on the pale chest. This position with Sasuke on the bottom was new to both of them and Naruto was slow at first, gaining momentum as his confidence grew. Of course, Sasuke's moans and groans were doing wonderful things to Naruto's ego.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he panted, drawing himself up. Sasuke nodded and snarled, jutting his hips upwards. Naruto bent down to give himself a more manoeuvrable position and pushed harder, gritting his teeth as his hips began to ache from the movement. Onyx eyes snapped open and met with blue ones, sweat crinkling at the corners. The room was silent except for their ragged breaths and the bed moving up and down in time with Naruto's love-making. Now Naruto knew how Sasuke had felt every other time they'd had sex, as the raven had always done all the work. It wasn't difficult to go faster, but keeping up the pace was the challenge.

"This is… amazing," Sasuke moaned. "You're amazing."

 _I can't believe he trusts me enough to let me do this to him._ Naruto's neglected member throbbed and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on shoving Sasuke in him as hard as possible. The raven cried out and his hips stilled as his member vibrated inside Naruto. He swallowed and opened his eyes, meeting the raven's heated gaze.

"I want to taste you," Sasuke said suddenly, his gaze dropping to Naruto's erection. Panting, Naruto pushed himself up and allowed Sasuke's limp, condom-clad member to fall out with a wet sound. Liquid seeped from the entrance of the condom and dripped down Sasuke's thighs.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, wincing as his ass stung.

"I'm sure. Get yourself up here." Sasuke wiggled and Naruto moved forward, spreading his knees on either side of the raven's head. He laced his fingers through the pale hands and lowered his hips, shuddering as Sasuke enveloped him with his mouth. Tired hips began to move slowly, thrusting inside the warmth of Sasuke's mouth as the raven sucked as hard as he could, shaping his mouth around Naruto. The blonde groaned and rolled his hips slower, losing himself in the sensations.

"Sasuke…" he moaned quietly, releasing inside the raven's mouth. He gasped, heart panging as Sasuke tightened his hold and swallowed all the liquid. Then he pulled out and rolled over to the bedside table weakly, returning the condoms and lube and retrieving the key for the handcuffs. He unlocked them and Sasuke immediately drew him close, wrapping his arms around the tanned man.

"That was the best dessert I've ever had," Sasuke said softly, kissing Naruto's forehead. The blonde rolled on the spot so they were spooning and Sasuke hastily pulled off the condom and threw it away. He tightened his grip and wound their legs together, breathing deeply.

Naruto bit his lip. _I have to ask_. "Why did you let me do that?"

"Do what?"

"You let me tie you up and do what I wanted. I'm just confused because you seem to always want control."

Sasuke nestled his face in Naruto's hair. "Naruto, I wanted to let you do what you pleased. It's only fair since you've let me do all kinds of things to you. I figured I should return the favour." The raven kissed the back of his head. "Now go to sleep, and this time I want to wake up with you next to me."

"Night Sasuke."

 _I don't want this to end. I want to…_ be _with him. But I don't know if he feels the same. Gah, that's so cliché! Maybe at the end of my stay I'll have some idea what to do._

He had two more nights to enjoy the raven's company, and after that he didn't know what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Where will their relationship go? Is it even a relationship? Read and find out...

o.O.o

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto had heard somewhere that it took sixty hours minimum to fall in love with someone and he wondered if that was happening to them. This last five days with Sasuke had gone over the sixty-hour mark and his stomach churned whenever he thought of the raven. He caught himself blushing on more than one occasion when he thought of the satisfying sex they'd had.

Their days were filled with fun and activities. They did bike riding and archery, and Naruto managed to drag Sasuke to the ocean, where the raven ended up looking like a lobster (Naruto had had to coat the burnt back with Aloe Vera and Sasuke had turned it very sexual). On his final night, Naruto and Sasuke went to the bar for a drink and Tsunade had sent the pair a knowing look. They then went back to Naruto's room and spent the night eating chips and watching movies that Kakashi had provided. It had been a calm night and was followed by slow and sweet sex.

Now it was time to go. Naruto had just finished packing his bag and surveyed the room a final time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and looked down at his bag. Sasuke had borrowed some clothes and hadn't given them back, but the blonde wasn't going to ask for them back. Likewise, he had one of the Uchiha's blue shirts and he had no intention of handing it over. He wanted a memory of the raven for when he went home. Unfortunately Sasuke was staying at the resort for two more days, as he was also booked in for a week, and Naruto feared that the man would find someone else in that time. _I have to trust him. This has changed from a mere fling._

There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened it to admit the object of his thoughts. Sasuke entered with his phone in one hand and a purple flower in the other.

"Hey," Naruto said quietly.

"Hi. You're leaving now?"

"Yeah. I was going to stop by your suite on my way out."

Sasuke held out the flower. "This is for you." Naruto smiled and took the flower, tucking it behind his ear.

"How do I look?"

The raven laughed. "You look beautiful." He looked at the ground and bit his lip. "Do you want to trade numbers?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah, sure."

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go out sometime." Sasuke handed over his phone and continued to look at the floor. Unaccustomed to the nervousness, Naruto fumbled around the phone to add in his number and almost dropped his own phone when he gave it to the raven. The awkwardness had passed and they clutched their respective phones, thinking back to the days they'd spent together. Why did it have to end?

 _I'll really miss him. Maybe I should just say something now… no, I should wait. I don't want to rush this._

"Well, I'll see you later." Naruto shouldered his back and smiled lopsidedly. Sasuke sighed and leant close, kissing the blonde deeply. Their lips were locked for a good minute and they treated it like their last kiss, in case they didn't meet up somewhere down the track. _I don't want this to be our last kiss._

Sasuke pulled back. "Bye. It's been… yeah."

"It has." Naruto looked away awkwardly and pushed past, walking up the path and away from the Uchiha. He glanced back, unable to stop himself, and locked eyes with Sasuke. They shared a sad look and Naruto turned, each step feeling heavier than the last.

o.O.o

"It is good to be back!" Naruto declared, stepping into the restaurant for the first time in a week. It was early in the morning and Gaara, Kiba and Sakura were the only other ones there. Others would be arriving later in the day as business picked up.

"Welcome back," Kiba grinned, brandishing his spatula. Gaara nodded from where he was mixing the eggs benedict sauce and a small smile graced his face. Sakura stuck her head into the kitchen and laughed.

"I wondered how long you'd stay away," she snickered. "So what happened? You've got this glow about you."

"Oh, I just had a good time. You were right; I needed the break. So has anything happened since I last called?" Naruto grinned at Gaara. "And try not to kill Neji again. It's not good for business."

Gaara smiled sheepishly. "Maybe next time he'll knock."

Sakura checked the time. "Nothing bad happened. Tenten got the hang of the Bill Book and she's bringing it in when we open at seven. We're expecting Shino, Hinata and Lee in at eight and everyone else at midday. Me, Kiba and Gaara are off at lunch but we'll be back later on tonight." She grinned girlishly. "Then we can check this glow out."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, let's just get to work. I hope you didn't get too used to working without me."

So they got to work preparing for breakfast. Tenten arrived as promised and handed over the Bill Book happily, returning to her usual spot on the front desk. Kiba and Gaara started on many of the things they'd need to prepare for breakfast – French toast, bacon and egg sandwiches, pancakes, bruschetta, omelettes, frittatas, wraps, and many more. Naruto and Sakura did an inventory and did last-minute cleaning before opening. Hidden Leaf was popular and there was a decent crowd by nine, with mostly workers and young families being served. Shino, Kiba and Gaara worked to keep up with the cooking; Naruto, Sakura and Hinata flitted around taking orders; Lee worked at the coffee machine and made all the beverages. It was buzzing with activity as the locals stopped in for breakfast before work and the staff worked hard to satisfy everyone. _I thought the holiday season was supposed to be over. Lunch and dinner will be worse._

Lunch was indeed worse than breakfast with an increase in customers, with Ino taking over Sakura's shift for a few hours and Choji replacing Kiba and Gaara. Shikamaru arrived late in the afternoon for the dinner shift, looking as bored as always. Sakura, Kiba and Gaara returned shortly after, with Lee, Shino and Hinata finishing up. They bade their goodbyes and left for the night. Tenten also left and Naruto took over her position, leaving the waitressing to Sakura and Ino.

The night passed quickly, shutting down at ten instead of eleven. Naruto hung up the phone, where he'd been talking to a young man named Konohamaru. The man was getting married and he and Naruto had just arranged to have the wedding reception at Hidden Leaf. It was a good time to have a wedding.

Sakura came over to the blonde, balancing the wine glasses on her tray. "When's this wedding supposed to be?"

Naruto shook his head and stood, stretching. "Not for another few months. We've got one next week, right?"

"Yeah, you'd have to ask Tenten. We're all rostered on for next week."

"Awesome. I'll give her a call tomorrow morning."

He headed to the tables and helped to clear them, glancing at the closed doors. _Well, the first day is over. I'll give all of them some holiday time too. Maybe a week for each person and I'll take over whatever position they have. Can I afford it? Eh, I'll check the Bill Book later._ He passed by Ino and she winked, giggling.

"So did you take our advice?" she asked innocently. "You seem a bit more… relaxed."

Naruto hesitated. He'd tried not to think about Sasuke all day, as he couldn't afford distraction in the workplace, but with the late hour came erotic thoughts and fantasies. Something had to be done. Sasuke had been the one to ask to trade numbers and that was a good sign. The raven had also left the resort that morning and should be free for any phone calls he might receive. Naruto sighed. _This is so annoying._

"Um, Naruto? You've spaced out. Oh my God. You met someone!" She laughed hysterically. "Hey Sakura, the boss met someone!"

Sakura stuck her head out from where she was polishing cutlery. "No way! I didn't think he'd _actually_ do it!"

Kiba, Gaara and Choji bounded out of the kitchen. "He hooked up with someone?" Kiba shouted. "I don't believe it!" They all surrounded Naruto expectantly, wielding tea-towels and various pieces of kitchen equipment.

"So," Sakura urged, "who is he?"

Naruto bit his lip. "His name's Sasuke Uchiha. He's nice enough."

"Are you still talking?" Ino looked concerned.

"We traded numbers, but we haven't spoken since I left the resort."

"No wonder you looked sad earlier," Gaara sighed. "Did you fall in love with him?"

Naruto stared in disbelief, then slumped his shoulders. "I think so. And it's annoying, because I don't know if he thought it was serious or not."

"Well you're not going to know if you don't call," Sakura groaned, fiddling with her hair. "Why don't you call?"

"I don't know if I should." _That's a lie. I definitely should, but I'm afraid._

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Yes, you should. We have tea-towels and we're not afraid to use them."

 _Che, any other boss and they'd be out on their ass._ "Okay! Fine, I'll call him, but don't blame me if I lock myself in my apartment for the next month because I'm crying hysterically." He pulled his phone from his back pocket and glared at his employees before turning away and flicking through his contacts list. Sasuke Uchiha appeared. He pressed the button, held the phone to his ear and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hi Sasuke, its Naruto."

 _"_ _Naruto! Hey! It's great to hear from you! How're you doing?"_

"I'm fine. It was my first day back at work. And you?"

Sasuke laughed. _"You're kidding, right? I've been bored out of my brains all day. Hell, I managed to watch all the_ Lord of the Rings _movies in one sitting."_

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. "You must've been bored." A hand tapped his back impatiently and he shrugged it off. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

 _"_ _Other than doing nothing, no, not really."_

"Do you fancy coming to the restaurant for dinner?"

 _"_ _I'd love to! What time?"_

"How about around… nine. You know where it is."

 _"_ _Sure, sounds good. I'll be there."_

"Awesome."

 _"_ _And hey, thanks for calling. I didn't have the guts."_

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke had already hung up. He lowered the phone and rounded on his employees. "It's official! I have a date! Who's rostered on?"

Sakura held up her hand. "Me, Ino, Shino, Choji, Gaara and Lee." She clapped her palms together. "This is exciting. I can't remember the last time you had a date."

"Neither."

There was a thump on the other side of the room and they all turned to see Shikamaru sprawled on the floor. _He must've fallen asleep on the bench again,_ Naruto thought in amusement. The bartender looked up sleepily and rubbed his backside, disgruntled.

"What're you looking at?" he mumbled.

"Boss has a date!" Choji yelled, leaping over to his friend and sitting on him. Shikamaru cried out and wriggled feebly, but was unable to escape from underneath the checked pants. Naruto snickered. He had the best job and the best employees.


	8. Chapter 8

Cliche, sappy ending I know, there's so much sweetness it gives me a toothache! Yes, this is unfortunately the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story and check out my other stuff! More SasuNaru stories coming soon!

o.O.o

 **Chapter 8**

It was ten to nine and Naruto sat nervously at one of the tables in the restaurant, fighting the urge to get up and work. He hadn't actually _eaten_ in the restaurant since he was a boy and was unaccustomed to it. At the resort there were people who served him food, but this was different. This was where he'd worked for five years and here he was, being served like a normal customer. _Sasuke better appreciate the pain I'm going through right now. I hate just sitting here while everyone else is running about to get everything done._

Sakura and Ino were taking orders smoothly, smiling at everyone. Shino, Choji and Gaara were slaving away in the kitchen to make perfect food. Lee was smiling from behind the bar, his hair shining in the soft light. Naruto stared at the empty front desk, wishing he could sit there and welcome in the guests. Tenten had been unavailable that night and no one was there to welcome the customers and take down their details. Sakura was going to take all the calls but there was no organisation tonight. _Everything's been thrown off. Thanks a lot Sasuke._

It was nine o'clock and Naruto sat back in his chair, fidgeting impatiently. His eyes flicked to the door every time someone entered, mostly out of habit, but he couldn't see Sasuke's trademark pale skin and dark hair. His heart pounded so hard he was sure it was driving the table beside him crazy. His hands were sweating and he wiped them on his shorts.

There he was. The raven walked casually through the front door, looking smoking hot in exactly what he wore when he first met Naruto. Sakura and Ino snapped around to stare as he entered, gaping. They turned and stared at Naruto. He nodded and they fought back their squeals, returning to work with difficulty.

Sasuke saw Naruto immediately and strolled over, smirking. He sat down and laid his hands on the table. "Hey Naruto. You're sweating."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I preferred talking to you over the phone. You sounded happier."

"That's because I was happier. You called me and I was ecstatic. I honestly didn't think you would."

"How was the rest of the week?"

"Hn. It was boring without you. I had half a mind to leave early, but I liked the memories too much."

Sakura approached with a jug of water. "Can I tempt you with some water?" she asked professionally, her grin extremely unprofessional.

"Sure," Sasuke said warmly, "and what kind of wine do you have?"

"We have cabernet sauvignon, merlot, chardonnay, pinot noir, and pinot grigio." She poured their water expertly.

Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips. "The chardonnay doesn't sound too bad."

"Sure," Naruto agreed. Sakura giggled.

"Would you also like to place an order?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I'll have the beef ramen."

"I'll have the rice ball entrée and the Caesar salad for main." Sasuke handed over his menu and Sakura accepted it, leaving for the kitchen. The two men turned their gazes onto one another and the entire last week flooded Naruto's mind with astonishing force. He felt every kiss and caress and his entire body tingled with the memories. _I swear I'm in love with this guy. He wouldn't be here if he didn't feel something too._

"How's the job hunt going?"

"It could be better. Honestly, I just can't be bothered right now." Sasuke sipped his water and sighed, smiling. "Hell, if this is what your water tastes like, I can't wait for the food. So who works here?"

"I've got three waitresses: Sakura with the pink hair, Ino with the blonde hair and Hinata isn't here. In the kitchen there's Shino, Choji and Gaara, and Kiba isn't here. At the bar there's Lee, and Shikamaru left just before. Tenten isn't here either."

"You've got a lot of absent people."

Naruto shrugged. "They worked their asses off to keep the place going when I was on holiday. They deserve a break too."

Sasuke nudged his foot against Naruto's leg. "Stop looking at the front desk. It's not going anywhere!"

"I know I know! I'm just not used to being a customer."

The raven snickered. "You should take a walk in my shoes for a day. I'm _always_ the customer. It gets old after a while."

Sakura approached with rice balls in hand, laying it on the table in front of Sasuke. She also poured some wine before retreating to give the two some space. Naruto could see Gaara peeping out of the kitchen to watch the proceedings, ready to step in if his boss was in danger. _I'm not in danger, not with Sasuke._

"How's your brother doing?"

"Oh, he's just fine. The idiot finally proposed to his boyfriend."

"No way! Who?"

"His name's Kisame." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They met at the bank and they've been in love for years." He dug into his rice balls and glanced up at Naruto, grinning devilishly. "Would you like me to feed you?"

Naruto blanched. "You what?"

Sasuke stabbed a ball with his fork and held it out, smirking. Naruto glared and ate the rice ball off the fork, perfectly aware of how the people around them stiffened at the action. _Yeah, we're not two friends just catching up. We're gay, deal with it._

"See? That wasn't so hard." The raven continued eating as if nothing had happened. "If they don't like it they can deal with it."

"They're my customers," Naruto sighed. "Its business and they keep me afloat."

Sasuke blinked, understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wouldn't want you to lose business just because I wanted to feed you."

"Not that I don't like it – I do – but this isn't the right setting."

"So what if we were alone? Or in another restaurant?"

"Sure, that'd be fine. Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime." Sasuke finished his rice balls and looked up eagerly as Sakura approached with the food. He sat back as she traded plates. "Give my compliments to the chef," he said easily. "Was it Shino, Gaara or Choji?"

"Choji made your food," Sakura said, placing Naruto's ramen down. "Gaara made the ramen and I didn't let him near the Caesar salad." She left them to eat.

"Why was Gaara kept away?" Sasuke asked, digging into his salad.

"He's very protective of his friends," the blonde said carefully. "He could have put laxatives on your food or something. That's what happened when Tenten's boyfriend came in to eat."

The raven chuckled. "You've got some really good friends. I wish I had friends like that."

They continued eating, talking about random things and eventually debating the meaning of life. It was a scatter-brained conversation that they both enjoyed while devouring their delicious food. The restaurant slowly emptied, as it closed at ten, and eventually the pair were the only ones left seated. They decided against having dessert, as Sasuke didn't like sweets and the kitchen was being cleaned anyway. Sakura and Ino fluttered around them, clearing the tables. As soon as the final guests left, Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's hand on the table.

 _I think I'm either falling in love with him or have already fallen in love with him. I have to say something. I have to do something about it. I'll never meet someone like him again and I sure as hell won't walk away again. I'm not afraid._

"So I have a question for you," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Me too. You go first."

"Well…" _It's now or never. You'll regret it forever if you don't_. "Would you like to work for me?"

Sasuke looked taken aback, obviously not expecting that question. "What position?"

"Like a co-business-manager. You can handle the Bill Book and real estate and I can focus on other things. I pay well."

The raven grinned and squeezed the tan hand. "I'd be happy to! After all, it's not what you know: it's who you know. I sure am glad I got fired."

Naruto let out a breath. "What did you have to ask me?"

"Not something as life-changing as that. I just wanted to ask if you'd be my boyfriend."

 _Oh my God! He asked! I have to accept! I know it's so cliché and I sound and feel like a giddy schoolgirl, but I can't help it. I really like this guy. What started out as a fling developed into something more. We might have a future together and I don't want to turn that down. Why not give us a chance?_

"I'd be happy to!"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, the easy part's done. Now we've got all the hard stuff ahead of us. I'm so grateful to Itachi for forcing me to that resort. It was the best week of my life."

"Same here. You wanna go get some actual dessert?"

Fire entered the raven's eyes. "Sure, as long as you're paying."

They stood and laced their fingers together, heading to the door. Naruto turned back and waved at his friends. "I'll be back tomorrow with Sasuke, our new staff member! I love you all!"

"We'll take good care of her," Sakura called, waving back. Lee ran to her side and began to cheer for the men. He was joined by the others and Naruto and Sasuke walked from the restaurant happily amidst the cheers and cries of joy.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
